Please Me, Baby
by WizardMichi
Summary: Yes, staying neutral during his Hogwarts days surely paid off in many ways. Now all he had to do was play the role of CEO and fresh face of the modern magical world. Step aside Scarhead. The time of battle heroes was over, the era of distraction and entertainment had dawned.


**A/N Okay so I was listening to music and heard the song "Look Back At It" by A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie which is what sparked this one shot in my mind. As I was writing and listening to more songs, I latched on to "Please Me" by Cardi B and Bruno Mars. Just like that, within an hour, this sexy story was born. Get ready for some SERIOUS lemons and strong language. Hope you enjoy this sudden burst of creativity. **

The night life was his scene, and he made a point to enjoy it to the fullest. Life was too fucking serious all the time, and it was so tiring. Money was never an issue, so enjoying the luxuries of life became habit and he made no apologies whatsoever. It felt great to look good, and smell good, and make everyone around him wish they could have a taste of the life he was living now.

After the war, Blaise made sure to re-define what it meant to be a pureblood aristocrat in modern day wizarding society. He was sick of everyone holding tightly to traditions that should have been long dead, like their wannabe Lord. He left his mother's estate, and built an empire of talent, just like what was thriving in the Muggle world, but severely lacking in the magical one.

When he discovered what it meant to be famous, and a celebrity in the Muggle world, he wanted that in his life. He established a chain of night clubs in some of the most prominent and forward thinking wizarding communities across the country, as well as overseas. He spared no expense, and it showed. He had his mother's support, with the promise of a huge return in profits. He did not disappoint.

The Zabini house now rivaled the Malfoys for wealthiest wizarding family in Britian.

With the success of his night clubs, he invested in music. He searched for some of the most talented people, formed groups, or kept them solo, and they performed at all of his establishments. The following for each artist came naturally, and thus Zabini Records and Zabini Management Agency were born.

Yes, staying neutral during his Hogwarts days surely paid off in many ways. Now all he had to do was play the role of CEO and fresh face of the modern magical world. Step aside Scarhead. The time of battle heroes was over, the era of distraction and entertainment had dawned.

...

It was a night like any other, and Blaise decided to visit a club he opened recently in London. It wasn't often he stayed so local, preferring the club's housed in Italy and Spain, but this was a special occasion. Draco was back in town after travelling with his father on business, so he called on Theo and him to enjoy the night together. A few other old friends joined, and what a group it was.

Two years ago, no one would ever dare to imagine this particular group would be seen enjoying each other's company, however, times certainly had changed. Blaise was lounging on a couch off to the side in VIP. He was enjoying the night with Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, Dennis Creevey, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood. It was peculiar to say the least, but they'd all grown, and moved past old rivalries. They found a way to become friends, and it suited him just fine.

He sipped at the glass of iced firewhiskey in his hand, enjoying the sudden chill of it before the burn followed as he swallowed. He was eyeing Granger and Lovegood dancing together on the floor, and he had to admit, it was a sight to behold. Granger and Lovegood both wore tight fitted tank tops, but where the blond opted for a fitted knee length faux leather skirt, Granger went for a tight mini skirt that stopped mid thigh and hugged her arse perfectly.

They were dancing very close together, the loud bass of the music and upbeat rhythm guiding their movements. Granger was facing Lovegood, their legs interlocked between each other, and they rolled their bodies in such a way to caress and grind the entirety of their chests and hips like waves colliding on the bay.

He was transfixed by the way Grangers hands slipped down Lovegoods arms and down to her waist.They both rolled their hips and ground sensually against each other. Grangers head fell back as she laughed, fully enjoying the dance and sharing the fun with her eccentric friend. Before he could register the fact he was openly staring at them now, Granger tipped her head to the side and locked eyes with him. He knew she hadn't meant to, but once she saw him watching her, she smiled mischievously in his direction and dropped her eyes downward just as she leaned slightly forward into Lovegood. Granger had her legs spread apart slightly, her skirt riding up the back of her thighs to stop just short of revealing her bum, and she waved her arse in his direction, holding onto her friends hips as leverage. Lovegood slowed her movements to enjoy Grangers move and Blaise felt his breath hitch when Granger caught his eye again. She was smirking at him and he was floored.

_Since when was bookish little Granger such a sexy vixen? _

She rose, turning to face away from Lovegood, who slid her arms around her waist and Blaise thought he could have broken his glass with the vice grip he had on it. Granger kept her eyes on Blaise as she swirled her hips against Lovegoods front, leaning forward slightly. There was a small smile on her lips and she had a light flush to her cheeks.

He almost completely lost it when he watched her tongue flick out and she licked her lips.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, and shifted in his seat. His trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight, and he couldn't help but wonder when this bloody song would end. It felt like it was going on for eternity. Eventually, the song wound down and the girls laughed and parted as it ended. He assumed Lovegood went to the bar, but Granger made her way through the crowd of people to sit across from Blaise.

She sat back with her legs crossed knee over knee, and smiled playfully at him.

"Did you see something you like, Zabini?"

He smirked at her and sipped at his drink, finally remembering he had it in his hand still.

"I did. I'm only left to wonder how it is that you became so talented on the dancefloor?"

She raised a brow and relaxed more into her seat. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know just how far those talents extend." She replied and he leaned forward to place his glass on the table, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I _would_ like to know. I'd like a very detailed explanation, actually." He said, his voice low so their friends could not listen in, regardless of the fact they were all drunk off their arses anyway and probably didn't even notice the flirtatious banter between the two.

Granger leaned in and brought the tip of her index finger under his jaw. He inched closer to her as her finger slid slowly along his skin to the tip of his chin. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Take me somewhere private, and I'll explain anything you want to know about my talents, Zabini."

He wasn't exactly sure how they ended up in his estate. He definitely couldn't recall taking her into his bedroom, either. All he knew was they were all lips and hands, roaming, stroking, caressing each other's heated skin.

He pressed her against the wall of his bedroom and trailed hot kisses down her jaw and neck. She was gripping onto his shoulders and moaning softly as he nipped at the tender spot between her neck and shoulder. He lapped at her skin wanting to taste her and push her further into the ever blistering heat that was their shared arousal.

His hands dipped down to her waist and he slid them under her top. She trembled at the contact and moaned when he cupped her breasts over her bra.

"Blaise," Granger gasped when he caught her neck again with a hard suck. He moaned into her skin, and swiftly pulled her top up and away from her body. He found her lips in a searing kiss before ripping his own shirt off. The cold sting of his necklace touched his skin, causing him to hiss.

She took the moment to quickly undo the zipper at the side of her skirt and pushed it down, and kicked it away. He groaned at the sight of her dressed in only a bra and knickers. She was fucking stunning. He lost himself in another kiss, tongues dancing a dangerous duet, and pinned her hard against the wall and his hard body.

He could feel the almost painful throb of his cock against her lower stomach, and fought back the overwhelming desire to finish

right then and there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her waist. She hopped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel the sudden heat of her against him and couldn't help but to moan into her mouth. She swirled her hips and ground into him, both panting into each other's lips at the sensation.

"Shit, Granger. You're so fucking sexy." He mumbled into her hair and she moaned in response. "I want you so bad. Please... please, Granger." He begged, all pretense thrown abruptly out the nearest floo. She was making him feel completely out of control.

"Say it again," she moaned by his ear, and he felt his cock harden further against her. His grip on her tightened, and he didnt even care that she was asking him to beg. He would do anything to finally slip into the warmth of her.

"Please, baby, please let me have you..."

"Mmm, yes. Now." she breathed, and smiled teasingly at him.

He didn't wait for any further assurances. Steadying her in one arm, he moved the other hand to his trousers and pushed them down enough to free his throbbing dick from it's constraints. In an equally swift movement, he tugged her knickers to the side and slowly guided the head of his cock to her hot entrance. He locked eyes briefly with hers, but only saw lust and desire.

Finally, he slipped his thick member between her wet folds and they both groaned loudly as he filled her. He waited a moment for her to adjust to him, and then thrust into her with hard and quick snaps of his hips. She had her head back against the wall, and was clinging onto him like her life depended on it.

"Ohhh, yes, yes, yesss... fuck, Blaise, you feel so good." Granger was moaning and mumbling and losing herself completely in the feel of him inside her. He was sucking on every part of her he could, pulling the cups of her bra away, exposing her breasts to him. He took one nipple into his hot mouth, and he felt her shudder in his arms.

"Fuck! Blaise, don't stop, dont... you... dare... stop!"

His head was swimming with the sound of her, combined with the feel of her. It was overwhelming. He could feel his arms and thighs cramping with the effort it took to hold her against the wall, but he was determined to see her to completion right there.

He could feel her pussy fluttering around his shaft and knew she was almost there. He moved his face away from her so he could watch as she fell over the edge. He brought one of his hands down to her clit, and she screamed with the pleasure of the unexpected contact. He was moving his thumb over it in lazy circles as he continued to pump into her, and that's all it took to send her spiraling through her first orgasm of the night. He watched her body arch up as she gasped, and suddenly snap back, the sound of her body slapping against the wall. Her entire body shook in his arms and she moaned incoherently until she came down from the force of the pleasure that consumed her. He thrust sharply into her two, three, four more times and he followed, spilling his seed fully sheathed in her warm, pulsing heat.

Slowly, he removed himself from her and set her down to stand on her own. Once he was sure she wouldn't topple over without his support, he pulled his wand from his pocket to quickly clean them off and cast a contraceptive spell with her permission.

They were both still breathing irregularly, and he leaned in to kiss her slowly. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Their tongues glided over each other, teasing, tasting.

"That was so good." She murmured into his lips. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Ready for round two?"

Her brows lifted slowly and her eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

She laughed as he pulled her to the floor, not even bothering to try and reach the bed. He laid her across the plush carpet, and kissed her.

"I want to taste every inch of you." He whispered, and she barely had time to register him moving down her body, kissing and licking, before he settled his face between her thighs.

She jolted when his tongue found her clit and moaned loudly. He moved his hands over her stomach, and found her hands. She interlocked her fingers with his and lost herself in the highly addictive pleasure that was Blaise Zabini.

**A/N Well, that was fun. Hope you liked, and are thoroughly hot and bothered! Leave me some reviews and come back soon for more! xoxo**


End file.
